Before the Storm
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Two years have passed since Lady Knight and things had been going well for Kel, but no one ever said life was easy. Especially in Tortal, where magic and Gods are plentiful.
1. Chapter 1

_Two Years after we left our couple on the banks of the Vassa..._

Leaning against the wall of the large ball room in the West wing of the palace in Corus, Domitan of Masbolle Sergeant of the Kings Own scanned the whole room with his eyes. Flitting over every detail and every person. His ears catching both light and deep toned voices while his sense of smell picked up perfumes, foods and even the slight smell of magic in the air.

Standing as he was in the shadows, no one noticed how his eyes frequently found their way back to one particular person in the room. It wasn't like he could not help it though.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan stuck out, and not in a bad way.

The ball they where both attending tonight was designed to strengthen ties between the Kings Own and the Queens Riders but also to let both sets of warriors let their hair down. A chance to have a little fun before work picked up again and they where sent back out to defend King and country.

As Dom watched Kel made her way from Raoul and Buri to talk to some of the riders she knew well. After a few minutes in their company the circle she was standing in shifted slightly and he got an unrestricted view.

It was a strange thing to she her in a dress, all made up and Dom could count of one hand how many times he had seen her in one before, at least one this brilliant. The dark green empathised the colouring in her eyes, and complemented the dark tones of her hair, that curled round her neck in leisurely curls.

Catching her eye over the crowd he saw her smile and the wink he threw back at her caused a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. Obviously answering questions from those she was talking to, she made a gesture with her hand and headed towards the large open doors at one end of the ball room, intending on getting some air. A small glance over her shoulder the only indication she knew he would be following, the only invitation he would receive.

Setting down his cup on a nearby table Dom followed her out and watched as she disappeared into the rose garden. The light cloak she had picked up on the way out fluttering in the slight breeze as she hurried down the peeble lined path.

Catching up with her further into the garden he spun her around, gathering her in his arms and gently placing his lips to hers. When she responed and wrapped her arms round his neck to pull him tighter, he pressed slightly harder and was rewarded with a satisfied sigh.

Releasing her lips he pulled his head back and looked at her. Her bright hazel eyes gazed back and he was lost for a moment, quite content. A quiet giggle from her snapped him out of it and he kissed her lips again.

"Gods I've missed you" he said pulling her close "How was Tyra?"

"I've missed you too" she answered honestly "And Tyra was…warm."

"Warm?"

"Well, with being in the north for the last couple of years I'd got used to the cold again."

"Any problems?"

"Just the usual. You'd think people would try to be more original."

She felt his chest move as he quietly chuckled. Then they just stood like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, taking in and remembering one another. No distraction apart from each other.

They had been a relationship for a year and a half now, nearly two if you started counting from the time they had been stumbling round one another ever since their return from the lands of Scanra. The last four of those months had seen Kel sent on a diplomatic mission to Tyra where, by all accounts, she had been greatfully received by the Lords and by the people.

Even before Raoul and Buri's wedding they had been skirting round each other, both unsure what the short tryst on the banks of the river meant for both of them and how they should proceed. It had taken them long enough for Neal who decided to take matters onto his own hands, and he had done so by locking them both in a room at Queenscove when they had both been present to take part in the naming ceremony for Neal and Yuki's first child.

They had no choice but to talk and talk they did. For a while at least.

"So has anything exciting happened in my absence?" she asked.

Dom smiled.

"Exciting? No. I was waiting till you got back before anything exciting happens." He replied cryptically. Enjoying the slightly bemused, slightly confused look on her face as she pondered what he had said.

"Dom, what are you going on about?"

"All shall be revealed in time."

"Honestly sometimes you are as bad as Neal" she told him, leaning backwards in his arms so that she couold sock him one in the arm.

"Gentle Lady do not hurt me so" he cried, clutching his chest dramatically and falling backwards like a player, play acting to the crowds.

"Ok I take it back, your worse than Neal" she said laughing at his antics.

"No one is worse than Neal, its just not possible" he told her, his face deadly serious. "I am however, about to take a leaf out of his book" he said taking a small black box out of his breeches pocket and getting down on one knee.

"Dom what in the name of chaos are you doing?" her voice sounded frightened and small while at the same time her eyes settled upon the box that he held, now open in his hand. Eyes wide she stared at him as he took both her hands in one of his own.

"Kel don't look so scared and no," he said as she opened her mouth to speak "don't say anything till I've finished please." She let her head nod lightly.

Kel we've known each other for a long time now though I feel that I've known you for even longer than that, through Neal's letters. I hid my feelings for you for a long time unsure of how you'd react and afraid that you'd just see me as one of those men who tried to get close to you to test you out. Or as just a friend."

His hold on her hands loosened slightly and she gripped tightly back, unable and unwilling to let go.

"I love you." he told her with complete honestly, looking her directly in the eyes. "I know I'm not much and that with a career in the Own I'm not rolling in money but I don't need material wealth if I have you at my side. You make me happier than I could ever of imagined and I hope I do the same for you. I don't want you saying yes lightly, if you do say yes I mean which I hope you would I…" he paused and looked at her helplessly. "I've messed it up haven't I? In the name of the goddess why didn't I prepare a speech?"

She was silent for a moment, trying to take in everything he had just said to her. She shook her head lightly as she tried to clear her head.

"But Dom, the Own…"

"If I hadn't messed up, my next line would have been to tell you that the King has relented slightly and after a couple of years of less than friendly banter between a lot of people, it has been agreed that those in the Own with the role of Commander or Sergeant will be allowed to marry if it their wish to do so… if they can find themselves a bride willing to put up with their wandering."

He raised himself up so that he was standing and looked at her. Her eyes where still wide and looking at the ring in the box. Even if he could afford it, he wouldn't have bought her anything too fancy or elegant. The ring was simple white gold band with a single small diamond sunk into the centre. He looked at it as well and mentally cursed his choice of ring, it was nothing special, maybe she didn't like it. Maybe she had wanted something special, something fancy, something to show the world that she was a woman and proud of it?

Looking at her face again he was startled to find tears streaming down her cheeks. Raising his hands he cupped her face gently and used his thumbs to wipe her cheeks. Her eyes closed on the contact and she breathed deeply.

"Kel don't cry please. I didn't mean to upset you, look we can forget this ever happened if you want and I wont bring it up again unless you want me too. What…what are you smiling at?"

She wasn't just smiling. Her face was lit up with pure untainted joy and her eyes where wide open, staring straight at him as though she wasn't too sure he was entirely 100 real.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Yes you dolt. How many times would you like me to say it?"

With a strangled sort of cry his placed his lips back on hers and they stood for several minutes locked in an embrace both trying to express how they felt through touch alone. The kiss ended a long time after and they stood looking into each others eyes until a throat was cleared behind them followed by dull smack.

"Ouch Yuki what was that for?" Nealan of Queenscove asked his wife as he rubbed his upper am where she had hit him with her fan. Smiling, the small and slightly pregnant Yamani looked at him then at Kel and Dom.

"You spoiled their moment" she said simply. Neal scowled.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry for spoiling your eh moment fair cousin and gentle friend but we have been standing here for awhile you know and it didn't look like you where going to be moving any time soon" he said "Any reason why you where standing there gazing at each other as if all your mid-winters had come at once?"

Kel looked at Dom and Dom looked at Kel, big grins plastered across both of their faces.

"Excuse me one more minute beloved cousin of mine" said Dom to Neal before turning and kissing Kel once more.

"Do you have to do that in front of me? You really have no idea how, Ouch. Yuki one of these days I'm going to take that fan away from you then what will you do?"

Releasing the pressure on her lips Dom smiled.

"Do we have to tell them?" he asked lightly touching his forehead against hers, he could get lost in those eyes.

"Tell me what?" Neal's voice said in the background.

"I think we'll have to, they might get a bit suspicious after a while"

"Suspicious about what?" came the voice again.

"He's smart but not that smart"

"Hey!"

"I was thinking more about Yuki" Kel said laughing.

"Hmm I see your point there" Dom conceded.

"However, this is quite fun."

"It is that."

"If we told them they'd have to keep it quite for a month."

"Why a month?" he said kissing her nose.

"Because my parents will be here in a month and I'd prefer tell them face to face rather than in a letter or letting them hear it from some court gossip" she said kissing him back.

"Do you have the feeling your not being told something Yuki?" Neal asked his wife who was patiently waiting beside him.

"I don't know how you put up with him Yuki" Dom sighed turning to face his younger cousin and his wife.

"It may take a few years but eventually I'll have him trained" the woman said, smiling at him.

"You make me sound like a horse."

"You look like one too" Dom retorted

"Always knew you had horse blood in you" said Kel leaning into Dom. Yuki looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I take it that this wont be a secret anymore soon" she asked.

"Just another month, till my parents get here" smiled Kel.

"I'm glad" was the reply "Then I'll finally be able to tell Cricket to stop trying to set you up with people. She was organising for you to meet some of the warriors that are coming next month"

"Pardon me for interrupting but what's going on?" asked a confused Neal looking at the three of them as if they had each grown an extra head.

"I'll leave it to you to explain" said Kel kissing Dom lightly on the lips "I have to get back to the party. I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely" Dom replied kissing her back. Letting her go he watched as she walked away with Yuki, both women leaning into each other obviously talking to each other.

"Well Dom just you and me now. What is it…"

"Kel" Dom suddenly yelled and he ran up to her when she stopped.

"I forgot" he said holding out his hand with the small black box still in it.

Kel didn't take it immediately instead she reached her hands up and round the back of her neck where she undid the clasp of her pregnancy charm. Holding the chain out she took the ring and looked at it for a moment before sliding it on the chain and back round her neck. Settled, both the charm and the ring where hidden from view by the dress she wore.

Smiling at him, her eyes indicating she'd see him later, she turned and walked up the pathway back to the ball room. Her friend walking along side her in an early stage pregnancy waddle. Dom watched her go all the way before she finally disappeared out of sight and he let out a sigh.

"You know if I stand here any longer I'm going to sprout roots"

Dom laughed and slung an arm around his cousins shoulders, his other hand coming up to mess up Neal's hair.

"How would you like to be my best man?" he asked.

After the realization finally came to Neal, with Dom explaining all the bits he just couldn't quite figure out, the two men made their way back to the ball room in good spirits. Each unaware of the events that would take place over the course of the next month, that would send things spiraling out of control and turn their world upside down.

* * *

_The whole proposal scene is rather cheesy. I take full responsibility for that, I did write it a year or so ago._

_I have no idea what's coming with this. I know where it goes up to a point, but beyond that I'm clueless._

_Is now a good time to also inform you all that next Wednesday I head off to Australia for three months? The only plus side I can see for you guys is that I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling, a lot of boring traveling where I will be able to write/type. Posting my cause a problem or two but we'll think about that when we get there._

_Next Chapter will hopefully be up next week. Fingers crossed._


	2. Chapter 2

_You guys must hate me. If I was in your shoes I would hate me, or seriously dislike me, at the very least._

_Australia was fab. I had a great time though I didn't have nearly as much time to write/type as I though I might. There was also the slight problem of me leaving all my notes on this story at home...in Scotland, and I didn't want to redo the story as my notes where quite good (even if I do say so myself)._

_Since being back I've struggled to get back into typing things up. The writing isn't a problem most of the time. I only have issues typing the whole lot and fixing it up so that its presentable. I have a couple of essays due in over the next couple of weeks so I'm hoping that they will kick start my typing block._

_I wasn't planning on giving you this piece till later on, but I've decided to put this out now and have some flash backs slotted in over the next few chapters so that everyone understands what's going on. On the bright side I already have a sequel to this planned plus a final one shot. And I really think you're going to like them. At least, I hope you are._

* * *

_1 Year Later..._

Riding hard and fast across the Tortallian countryside with the wind at their heels where third company.

The full one hundred strong compliment where lead by their Knight Commander Sir Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak and the newly elected company commander Domitan of Masbolle.

Having heard of an ambush north west of their position the men of the own had mounted up and set off. On the way they meet to couriers on their way to spread the news and ask for help.

The attack had taken place near the Scanran border where the land meets the sea. Although now on friendly terms with the majority of the Scanran population there was still the risk of an occasional skirmish.

Coming up the rise of a nearby hill the company halted and surveyed the scene below.

It was utter bloodshed.

Standing beside the big Knight the couriers explained that the progress had been mainly made up of travellers and merchants handing towards the town and harbour over the next set of hills. People who where not prepared and didn't know how to defend themselves properly.

Five companies of the regular army had been travelling with them on their way to the coast to deal with a pirate and slave problem that had sprung up in the last few years. Leading this small army had been a party of three Knights.

They didn't see them coming.

The valley that they where in was narrow. Trees lined the slopes from the bottom to top which provided excellent cover for an ambush. A small but fast flowing river was to one side while a single track road ran pararell to it, cutting of another escape route for all but the hardest of swimmers.

Entrances (and therefore exits) where blocked whilst the raiding party had camped on the hill sides waiting for the signal to move. Armed with bows they took many of the soldiers out in a couple of seconds.

Scanning the area Raoul noted the bodies lying in the open sun while Stormwings loitered in the area waiting for their chance to get at the spoils.

"I know it don't look like it my Lord" said one of the couriers, looking up at the large Knight "But they suffered more losses than we did."

Raoul sighed.

"One loss these days to a Scanran raid is too much, we are meant to be at peace"

Moving his horse beside Raoul's Dom took out his eyeglass brought it to his eye and looked at the damage. He need not have bothered. The majority if the destruction was visible to the naked eye.

Smoke climbed from the burnt out wrecks of merchants wagons while the smell of burning flesh could be caught even at a distance. Figures moved about down below, some carried stretchers while others began the slow task of digging pits. Younger people ran about after the horses or other livestock while elders stood seemingly lost in silent thought.

He scanned his vision across the tree covered slopes he could make out no sign of any movement. Lowering the glass he noticed that Raoul had done the same. Looking over at him the Knight asked,

"What do you think then?" collapsing his own glass and tucking it carefully back in its pouch.

"I don't think they'll stay in the area. From the reports they had a stronger fight than they anticipated but I'd still send a few squads into the trees to look for trails but the main priority will be getting these people to safety and to healers."

"A few healers rode in from the town sir. The white tent down there is a makeshift infirmary" the other of

The couriers said pointing down into the valley. "One of the Knights raiding with them is a skilled healer. He's taken charge."

Raoul's and Dom's faces both reacted. Brows furrowing they looked at each other.

"I can't be Alanna, she and George are in the Copper Islands for the Royal wedding."

"It'll be Neal then" said Dom casting his eyes back down at the tent.

"He's the only other one. Any idea what he's doing this far north?"

"I haven't heard from him or seen him since my last visit to Queenscove, and that was over six months ago."

"Well lets go find out" raising his left hand Raoul brought it sharply down urging his horse into a gentle trot down the side of the hill they had climbed a few minutes before.

The thunder of hooves caught the attention of those in the valley below and horn blows sounded which where answered by friendly calls as third company made their way down to the scene of the earlier battle.

Bodies littered the road, some being hastily dragged aside to let the soldiers past. Raising his arm again Raoul mentioned for them to stop and shouted orders for two groups each made up of two squads to do a sweep of the valley sides.

Dismounting from his horse Raoul directed the rest of the men. Some where to stand guard and make sure they had no more surprises. Some produced light shovels that they carried and helped to bury the dead. Others helped to repair the usable wagons.

The companies healers walked into the tent and a couple of seconds later a pale skinned, green eyed man walked out and promptly collapsed, falling into Dom's arms. His breathing heavy and laboured.

The tent flap opened again to reveal a middle aged woman healer dressed in a simple white gown, stains littering the front. She sighed and tutted when she saw what had happened.

Leaning over the unconscious Neal, she placed her hand to his temples and a pale pink colour of the healer's gift flared for a moment.

Turning her attention to Raoul she frowned slightly.

"He's worn himself out my Lord. Saved more than any of the others could do but he's completely drained himself. He'll need a days rest at least to recover fully." She paused here and looked out into the valley."He and the other Knight are fair fretting. We had to put the other one to sleep to stop him from getting on his horse and joining in the search" she said.

Raoul looked at the woman confused.

"Who's missing?" he asked

"Their commander, the one who was leading them northward. The horse came back awhile ago with no rider. The travellers are also missing a few of their own."

Dom who had been listening to all this with panic beginning to raise when he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and pulled down so that he was face to face with Neal, who had remained prone on the ground, supposedly unconscious throughout the whole conversation.

Suddenly his eyes where open and staring at Dom as though he didn't really see him.

"Dom" he started his voice weak and quiet. He closed his mouth and wet his lips. Dom took the skin of water that he regularly had attached to his belt and raised it to his cousin's lips. While he was taking some sips Dom tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Told you they should never let you out without a keeper" he said smiling. "Why is it that every time you try to play hero," and there he was cut off as Neal tried to rise, inadvertently pulling his cousin closer by the grip he had on his shirt.

"Kel…Kel's missing."


	3. Chapter 3

_Give you some clues? Hmmm…well. Its going to be a jolly old time :)_

_If you can guess what's going to happen, then you're either a psychic or have been stalking me, sneaking into my house and reading my notes. You can try, but its not going to happen - guessing I mean._

_Though I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think is going to happen. I may give you little clues along the way. It depends on how generous I'm feeling._

* * *

Dom felt the colour drain from his face while a roaring began in this ears.

"What?" he said, his voice cracking.

Raoul repeated the exclamation as Neal tried to stand but the healer who still stood there pressed her hand to his shoulder and he grudgingly collapsed back to the ground.

"We where ambushed about a mile into the valley, we didn't have the sparrows scouting cause they could barely fly in the wind that was whistling through here earlier. We didn't get any warning. I think they must have got the scouts first." He stopped and took a deep breath steadying himself and looked between Raoul and Dom.

"They attacked from the hill side then suddenly there where more at our back and they made us push forward towards a larger group of them waiting upfront. Though they had slightly greater numbers we fought back and drove them off." Here he took another breath "I'm beginning to wonder whether they backed off not because we where winning but because they had got what they had come to get."

His eyes now raked across the valley and came to rest on the dead that lay about the place.

"What about Kel?" Raoul prompted quietly.

"I lost sight of her during the fight. Owen might be able to tell you more when they bring him back round. He stuck to her side when the battle began or maybe she kept him there. You know how he gets," he said smiling weakly. "He took a knock to the head as thick as it is. I was dealing with the injured at that time when one of the commanders came to me asking for orders, I smiled at him and told him to go find Kel, as she was the one in charge. That was when he said they couldn't find her, and then her horse came in. I've sent people out to search the area and to follow the tracks of the raiders. So far none have come back yet."

"What I don't understand is why the three of you are this far north anyway, pirates and smugglers are usually left up to the Own to deal with" Raoul said looking at Neal.

Neal shot a look at Dom who turned away, before Neal faced Raoul.

"Kel wanted some time away from Corus. When she heard about the problem she commissioned the King to let her take some of the army already camped south of here and deal with the problem. He agreed. You guys where busy chasing bandits across the Southern hills at that time. I got sent along and Owen asked if he could come along too. Said it would be jolly." Neal laughed before trailing off quickly. "We where hoping to buy passage on one of the ships to the Yamani Isles and join up with the Royal progression when they reached the capital."

Dom was continuing to avoid his cousin's eyes knowing that he alone was to blame for Kel's decision to leave Corus for a while.

"Damn it" he thought silently cursing himself. He turned realising Raoul was speaking again.

"Well there's not much we can do till your men come back from scouting. I suggest we try and get these people on to the town before nightfall and you," he said looking down at Neal sitting on the ground "Need to rest."

"But Raoul…"

"I wont take no for an answer Neal, we need you rested." He turned to the healer still standing there, her eyes on the man sitting on the ground now mumbling and cursing, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Mistress" Raoul said addressing her "I'll leave it in your capable hands to make sure he gets some sleep and I give you permission to do anything and everything necessary to make sure he does"

"As you wish my Lord" she said. "Up" she told Neal who scrambled slowly to his feet and he was escorted back towards the healers tent.

He stopped on the way there and grasped Dom by the upper arm. Dom turned slowly as if waking from a dream. Neal looked him right in the eye.

"Find her" he said. "If not Yuki will kill you and if she doesn't kill me too, I'll join in."

Dom stared back at him then raised his arm to grasp his cousins arm as he did to him and gave it a squeeze, nodding.

"Mistress, if it's not too much bother and not to soon, do you mind waking up Sir Owen? The information he may have might be crucial" Raoul called after the woman after he watched the cousins speak to one another.

The healer inclined her head and smiled

"I hope you have some strong ropes Sir, it took five men to hold him back earlier," she said before disappearing into the tent. Neal followed silently behind her.

Raoul turned to Dom and watched him. The young commander stood watching the commotion in the valley as third company got round to doing what they did second best to fighting , his brows contracted slightly and his worry showed in his eyes. Coming to stand beside him Raoul waited a minute, then spoke.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Dom was silent for a moment before his hand came up to run through his hair, still not looking at Raoul he began to speak.

"We had a fight" he said simply. "A really stupid fight about ten months ago. She thought…I had…I messed up." He said finally. "Then we saw each other at Queenscove six months ago and well. I said some things and she said some things. That night she left and I haven't seen her since. I'm most likely the reason she's been avoiding Corus, Sir, or been riding with us."

"I had noticed she hadn't been around for a while but I though she was just busy" Raoul frowned at the look on his Commanders face and the laid a hand on his shoulder.

"This is not your fault" he said.

"But…"

"No buts Dom," Raoul said, catching and holding Dom's gaze till the younger man bowed his head in defeat.

"Come on, we have some work to do."

The two went about supervising and helping where they could. Organising to get them all moving out soon when they heard the sound of hooves coming in their direction shortly followed with horn calls indicating friends.

Riding into the group where the scouts that Neal had sent out as well as the men of the Own their faces grim as they dismounted and the Sergeants strode towards Raoul both holding something in their arms.

Going over, Dom become aware that one carried Griffin, Kel's sword while the other held a shivering mass in a blanket. Lifting one corner a small furry head came into view and gently ran its tongue across Dom's hand as he gently patted the little dog.

Jump whimpered slightly when the soldier handed him in the blanket over to Dom, one of the dogs legs hung at a funny angle and a new cut could been seen under the fur that covered his temple. Gazing down Jump looked back up with sadness in his eyes before laying his head back down in Dom's arms.

"Where did you find him?" Dom asked looking at the Sergeant, one from the regular army.

"At the north pass Sir, he was laying in a ditch. We woulda trotted right past him if he hadn't have made some noise."

"What about the Lady Knight" asked Raoul

"No sign my Lord" the other man replied gravely "We met these men at the north pass. We did find and follow tracks that lead east just before the pass. They lead up a trail that comes out the other side of that hill" he said pointing. "On the other side we found wagon tracks still going east. I think it's mostly likely they are heading for the shore."

"No other tracks Sergeant?"

"None my Lord. We double checked everything after we learnt from these guys that Lady Kel was missing. Sir, we thought you should know, some of the other women are missing and recent reports have more have disappeared from nearby villages."

"Thank you sergeants." Raoul rubbed his hand over his face. "Spread your men as you see fit, we'll be leaving shortly" he said as the two sergeants bowed both and walked off.

Dom handed the injured dog to one of the healers and followed his commander towards the horses and was about to speak when the flap of the healers tent flew open to revel a frantic looking Owen. Catching sight of Raoul he came running across, skidding to a halt just before he reached them, startling the horses slightly.

"Did they find her?" he asked, looking from Raoul to Dom with hope in his expression. Raoul shook his head and Owens whole demeanour dropped. Reaching up to took one of his curls in his hand he tugged on it as he spook, his words tumbling out thick and fast.

"Damn it! I just don't get it. She was right beside me one minute then the next, she wasn't. Just like that she was gone. Then someone whacks me across the head when I try to look for her and the next thing you know, I'm waking up with Neal leaning over me. Not really the sight you want to be waking up to, I have no idea how Yuki handles it. Then he's asking me if I know where Kel went and I say no, why? Then he's like, she's missing so I try to lead a group out looking for her and what happens? Those nasty healers come up behind me, bam, put me to sleep. Argh, I can't believe they did that and that I fell for it."

"Owen." Raoul said quietly but it fell on deaf ears as Owen continued after taking a breath.

"I mean, she could have been laying hurt somewhere and they where holding me back from going and looking for her. Mithros, she should never have been up here anyway. We where supposed to go south and round up some bandits but no she wants to go as far away from Corus as possible. So we go north in search of pirates. Pirates! Who could easily escape from us in their boats, ships, whatever. At least with bandits they can run but they leave a trail to follow. When we do find her I'm going to have a go at her for being so bloody stupid."

"Owen." Raoul said again. Louder this time. The young Knight paying him no heed.

"I don't care what, or more likely who she doesn't want to see in Corus, I'm dragging her back there by her hair so that she can sort it out then we can get back to some normal bandit hunting or other Knight stuff because, no offence, but chasing down pirates is more the Owns type of work than Knights. Even one who's leading a couple of army squads and as capable as she is. So..." he said, finally pausing and looking at the bemused faces of both Dom and Raoul.

Owen hung his head slightly a faint blush rising on his cheeks

"Sorry" he said "I guess I kind of got a bit carried away, but Kel's one of my best friends and she's saved my life on more than one occasion and its just so typical that when I have a chance to repay her I get ruddy knocked out."

"What of the attack? Did it look strange to you or just another raiding party?" Owen was shaking his head.

"It was too organised" he said "They trapped us against the river then pushed us forward to where more of them where waiting. We had no cover. In reality we stood no chance but after awhile a main portion of the group trailed of and the rest broke formation and we hacked them to pieces."

Raoul sighed. He did not like the sound of that.

"Where they wearing anything distinguishable? How did they speak? He asked

"Some of them where as silent as silent could be. We didn't hear them till they where upon us. There where others though."

"Others?"

"It wasn't just one group," Owen said, shaking his head as he thought about it. "There was a small group of highly organised individuals and at the same time, there was a large group of plain raiders. They both seemed to be working together."

"I don't like the sound of that Sir" Dom said when Owen had finished.

"No nether did I. I was hoping to head straight out but I think it best if we stop in the town and find their mage. I have to let Jonathan know about this. Don't look at me like that you two, it has to be done."

"Why not just wait till nightfall?" came a new voice.

"I thought I told you to rest" Raoul shot at Neal, as he emerged from the tent . Neal brushed him of with a wave of a hand.

"I'm rested physically, my magic's just drained."

"What do you mean wait till nightfall?" Owen asked, confused.

Neal shot the three of them an aspirated gaze and shook his head.

"I'd love to bang your heads together," he said before looking at Raoul. "You commune with The Voice by firelight do you not?"

Raoul looked at him for a moment before giving a short burst of laughter.

"I don't know how I forgot about that. I haven't done it in a while though, and it might be difficult this far north." He said but Neal was shaking his head.

"I've seen the soldiers further north than this do it and there are a few of you. Better results in larger numbers" he said. "Alanna's the only one I know who doesn't and has never done though I never got a full explanation on why, though I know she is tried by blood to the Bazhir".

Raoul shook his head.

"And you never will. Even I am not entirely sure why she doesn't though I could guess, and I'd probably be right" he looked at them. "Well" he said "Why are we standing about here, Commander raise the men. We're moving out."

"Yes Sir" said Dom mounting his horse he turned to the men and began shouting orders.

Neal and Owen both collected their own horse's and walked back over to where Raoul was in conversation with one of the Bazhir soldiers.

"Neal" Owen said quietly as the others wondered off.

Looking round his horse's neck Neal looked at his unusually quiet friend. Owen looked over him then quickly looked back down.

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice heavy and weary.

"For what?" Neal asked.

"For letting Kel out of my sight, it was stupid I know I should have…"

"Should have what Owen? Kel's a full grown Knight perfectly able to take care of herself." His voice raising slightly. Owens head hung even lower. Stopping his horse Neal grabbed Owens reigns as well then put his arms on Owens shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"This is not your fault Owen, neither is it mine or anyone else's. This attack was far too planned to be a normal raid, no sane group of raiders or bandits would even think about attacking a group this large especially one that was travelling with a group of soldiers and one of the most famous Knights in all of Tortal. They would have waited for a smaller group unless there was something here that they wanted."

Owens eyes narrowed then opened wide.

"You think they where after Kel?" he asked.

"I think so. I think Raoul and Dom are also thinking along the same lines. I mean they didn't take anything of real value, a few pieces of jewellery and cloths but that's it. That could have been done to throw us off track." Letting go of Owens shoulders he handed him back his reigns.

Owen looked at him and said sincerely.

"We'll find her Neal or knowing Kel, she'll find us," he said smiling. Neal forced himself to smile back.

"I hope your right Owen, I really do."

Mounting up they joined the start of the procession to ride beside the Knight Commander and the Commander of third company. All riding silently, each lost in their thoughts.


End file.
